Thinking of you
by Unhealthy Obsessions
Summary: Evelyn, Rick, Alex, and Jonathan's thoughts when Evelyn dies, then again when she is riencarnated.
1. No Place Else I'd Rather Be

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own any of The Mummy characters, much to my sadness. They belong to rich people like Universal Studios and Stephen Sommers. (I think that's how you spell his name..)

**A/N:** This is my first Mummy fic, so bear with me. I know, it's kind of sad and stuff, and has not much of a plotline, but I felt like writing them, so here you go. Don't be afraid to review. )

**No Place Else I'd Rather Be..**

They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

Not true.

Sure, my life's flashing before me, but it doesn't start from childhood.

No, it started from that day I met a rather dirty ex-Legionnaire in the Cairo prison.

Of course, he doesn't look like that anymore.

Now I'm looking up into the face of a quite dashing American adventurer.

But something's.. different. His once clear, blue eyes are clouded with sadness, and it frightens me. I want to tell him that I'm ok, that he's fussing over me for no resaon.

Then I look down, and realize why he's nearly crying. Woah. When did that happen? I hardly felt it.

I spoke to soon. _Now_ it's starting to hurt.

I can't die! Not when I've only barely begun living. Even if it's been almost ten years since the day I walked into that prison, I'm greedy for more.

_Oh, Rick.._

He's cradling me in his arms, and I don't want it to be the last time.

I give my brother and son a weak smile.

_Take care of them, Rick._

With my last strength, I reach up and brush his cheek with my fingers as he leans closer.

"I love.. you."

To tell you the truth, now that I look at it there's no place I'd rather die then here, in his arms.

I can't help but smile as I close my eyes for the last time..


	2. A Soldier's Instincts

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Rick, Evelyn, Alex, or Jonathan belong to me. I wish, but they don't. (Hey Santa, can I get 'em for Christmas?) So don't sue me. I'm poor as it is.

**A/N:** I got a review! -does the I-Got-A-Review-So-Now-I'm-Happy dance- Thank you very much, **egyptian princess of 1290 b.c. **Here's another chapter.

Rated for language. (Hey, his wife just died. He's got a right to swear.)

**A Soldier's Instincts**

She's gone….

I don't notice the beauty of the golden corridor as my steps echo in the stale air.

My soldier instincts have kicked in.

Search and destroy.

That goddamn bitch! Just walked right up and stabbed her, right in front of our son!

And Jonathan.

And me….

That bastard is gonna pay.

I almost smile. Evelyn would've killed me if she could hear what I'm thinking. She never liked it when Jonathan or I swore. But I don't smile.

I can't.

_Evelyn…._

I clutch the torch in my hand even tighter, mildly surprised the wood hasn't cracked in half by now.

I can't get her face out of my mind. Her eyes, looking up at me with complete love and trust as I hold her in my arms. Her dying eyes. Her voice echoes in my ears.

'I love. you.'

Barely a whisper, but now that's all I can hear.

_That sounds poetic..._

Scratch that. I hear something else. Ringing? No… a gong. That's it. That goddamn mummy's ringing a gong.

Calling that Scorpion King, knowing my luck.

The bitch that killed Evelyn's no where in sight.

Pity.

I'd be nice to kill her _very slowly_ right now.

I suppose good 'ol Imhotep will have to do. You know… that mummy's gotta learn to stay dead.

The searching's over. Now for the destroying.

This is for you, Evelyn.


	3. The Book

**Disclaimer:** Did I mention that I don't own Alex, Evy, Rick, or Jon? I did? Too bad, I just did again.

**A/N:** Here is Alex. I know he's kind of out of character, but I tried. Oh, and you'll find out what Jonathan was going to say in the next chapter.

**Reviewers: **

**Egyptian princess of 1290 b.c: **Thanks alot! And yes, I'm going to do all their thoughts when Evy's reincarnated as well.

**Cookie044:** Thnk you, and here's an update.

**Sorceress Cassandra180: **Wow, thanks! I was trying to think of what they'd say, and I didn't think I got it so well. Thanks for the confidence boost.

**Orlando-crazy: G**lad you did!

**The Book**

Does he think I'm bloody stupid?

I know she's not going to be ok. Not with that.. hole in her stomach. I burst into tears when she smiles at me, not being able to take it any longer.

That was about five minutes ago.

Now I'm sitting next to Uncle Jon, my head buried in my arms, which are resting on my knees.

I hate that bloody mummy and his stupid girlfriend.

"Try to think of it like this, Alex," Uncle Jon says. "She's gone to a better place. Like it says in the Good Book."

I immediately raise my head.

The Good Book.. the _Book_… The Book of the Dead! It can bring things back to life, can't it?

"The Book!" I whisper. "That's it!"

I stand up.

"That's _it_!"

Uncle Jon looks up at me, obviously having no idea what I'm talking about.

"What's it?"

"C'mon, Uncle Jon!" I urge, trying to pull him up. Doesn't work very well. I hate being so short.

"What?" he repeated, _finally_ standing up.

"That's _it_! The Book!"

_The Book can bring her back…_

Uncle Jon picks up mom as I explain to him about my idea.

"That goddang girl who stabbed mom had the Book of the Dead, so it's gotta be in there!" I finish, pointing towards the pyramid.

Uncle Jon opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it just as quick, looking down at mom. I grab a torch as I walk into the pyramid, Uncle Jon behind me with mom in his arms.

_I hope this works…_


End file.
